Precious Queen Bee
by bronielover1441
Summary: A little one-shot about Waspinator and Queen!Bumblebee I hope you enjoy and read and review please


**Precious Queen Bee**

_A/N: brief mentions of techno-organic robot sex other than that enjoy._

Bumblebee was flying to his favorite spot in a forest near his base. It's a meadow about 3 miles from the base, which is dangerous because it is outside of the bases radar but he thinks it's worth it because of how beautiful it is. When bee stepped into the meadow all he could see is all kinds of flowers and plants that vary in color and shape. But unbeknownst to bee is that he has been watched by a former con ever since he started to go to this meadow because this con was attracted by his beauty. Bee was like no other creature the former-con had laid his optics on. The con walked slowly out into the meadow and when bee was crouched down over the pond he grabbed bee and pressed a pressure cable in bee's neck.

Bee's P.O.V

I was looking at my reflection in the meadows pond when I saw somebot's reflection in the water, then next I know, I am grabbed and everything goes dark. I wake up in a cave. "H-hello?...I-Is anybot there?" I asked in a small voice I tried to see. But realized that it was to dark too. I felt around for something anything perhaps, but it was in vain so I decided that I would try to use my stingers as light. I fired up my stingers and saw I was in a nest of sorts with a bot or con laying awake next to me. I jumped back up against a wall. "W-who are you?" I asked shakily the bot or con got up and put his servos up.

"Please I do not wish to harm you my queen my name is waspinator" he said bowing then he started to approach me 'queen?' I thought.

"w-why do you call me 'your queen'?" I ask a little more confidently.

"if you would like, I wish for you to be my queen" he said stopping in front of me and extended a servo to help me stand. I grasp it and he pulls me up onto my pedes.

"why me? Out of all the techno-organic insects on this planet why me?" I ask looking strait into his optics

"because my queen, I have chosen you because of your beauty it is like nothing I have ever seen before" he says this and it makes my faceplates heat up

"thank you" I say quietly

"you are welcome my queen" he said taking a step back and bows slightly I giggle a little "what is so funny my queen?" He asks with a smile as he stand to his full hight

"you keep bowing. why?" I ask

"it is proper to bow to show respect to a queen" he said I look around and I get a better look at everything. I look to my right and I see a wall that is full of honey comb cells waiting to be filled. I look further around me and take note I am in some kind of hive.

"Where am I waspinator?" He looks at me with pride in his optics

"you are in my hive that is not too far from where the meadow is" he says this and I go cold

"you mean you know where the meadow is? that's how you found me?!" I say getting angrier and angrier with every syllable.

"Y-yes my queen t-that is how I came across you" he said in a hushed shaky tone my optics widen

"I'm sorry waspinator I...I didn't mean to yell at you" I say while taking his servo in mine

"I-It is alright my queen" he says while he tries to take his servo out of mine but I hold on tighter

"no it's not alright a queen shouldn't yell and their subject or potential mate should they" I say with a grin he looks shocked for a second and he smiles and looks like he wants to hug me so I lean in for him.

"Thank you for giving me a chance my queen" he said while hugging me tightly I giggle again when his breath brushes my wings

"why are you laughing now my queen?" He says letting me go I giggle a little more

"my wings are very sensitive and you blew on them" I start giggling again and I buzz my wings together and he blushes then he starts to circle me. I stop giggling and he looks like he is going to pounce on me like some kind of pray. He comes up behind me and hovers over my thorax with his own. I blush as he starts to lick the base of my wings.

"Will you let me take you as my queen?" He asks huskily into my audio-sensor while rubbing my lower abdomen. I nod my head and arch my thorax up for easier access. He does it quickly "we will have very many beautiful babies my queen" he said kissing my neck.

_time break about 10 weeks (idk how long it takes to lay eggs)_

It didn't take long to lay the first batch of larvae into the honeycomb cells. Bumblebee was starting to get tired as he put the last larvae in it's cell as wasp was there in case bumblebee needed him. "I don't think I can last much longer wasp" bumblebee said flying down to the ground but his wings stopped about 10 ft. from the ground and wasp had to catch him.

"You did wonderful my Queen! We will have many beautiful children!" Wasp exclaimed excitedly while nuzzling bumblebee's helm gently with his own. Wasp picked up bumblebee bridal style and flew over to the nest that was to be slept in and set him down and as bumblebee started to sleep he curled up in wasp's side and drifted off next to his mate.

_A/N: hey hope you like it and just to let you know bumble bee is a techno-organic if you didn't know already lol, please read and review and a special thanks to those people who have read my stories I have been on FF for about 5 years now (I have had an account for half that time) and am just now publishing them. So thank you 3_


End file.
